The overall objective of this project is the investigation of certain aspects of the physiology and pharmacology of the cornea with particular reference to (1) the responses of the tissue to various noxious stimuli and (2) the alteration of these responses by various therapeutic modalities. The experimental design and direction of these studies are particularly influenced by the clinical problems posed by corneal transplantation and corneal inflammatory disease. These studies are designed to provide information on what constitutes the optimal corticosteroid base and derivative for suppression of inflammation in the cornea and anterior chamber following topical administration to the eye. The methodology permits direct, quantitative comparison of existing drugs. It also will enable identical, comparative analyses to be made of the anti-inflammatory effectiveness of new agents, whether steroidal or non-steroidal in type. Data will be obtained on such basic therapeutic parameters as drug concentration, frequency of administration, vehicle, interaction of multiple drugs administered "at the same time," etc. This data will indicate the optimal nature of each factor and will permit the determination of that combination of factors which will produce the most effective pharmacological response with the fewest undesirable side effects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Leibowitz, H.M., and Kupferman, A.: Penetration of Fluorometholone into the Cornea and Aqueous Humor. Arch. Ophthal. 93:425, 1975. Kupferman, A., and Leibowitz, H.M.: Anti-Inflammatory Effectiveness of Topically Administered Corticosteroids in the Cornea Without Epithelium. Invest. Ophthal. 14:252, 1975.